Today, contact information is typically stored and managed by computing devices (e.g., desktop computers, smartphones, tablets, etc.) and/or applications running on such devices. The information of a contact may include a name, addresses, telephone numbers, emails, social media profiles, a birthday, employment information (e.g., a company name, a title/position, etc.), a photo, a website uniform resource locator (URL), etc. Many of the computing devices and/or applications include a function for performing searches on the contact information. For example, a user may use such a function to search through the user's contacts based on a first name and/or last name in order to find a contact having the first name and/or last name.